5 times Erik got a massive case of blueballs plus 1 time he didn't
by Nalou
Summary: [Participation au challenge de Mars 2018 du Collectif NoName : Ascenseur] Erik déteste prendre l'ascenseur. Surtout quand il y a soixante-douze personnes dedans, et qu'il s'arrête. A. Tous. Les. Etages. Puis quelqu'un de nouveau monte à bord de la cabine surpeuplée. Il suffira de cinq ascensions pour qu'Erik arrête de haïr l'endroit... et une sixième pour qu'il finisse de l'adorer.
1. Chapter 1

Nalou est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour - ce coup ci avec un (pastis) 5+1 Cherik dans le monde des Avengers... Un UA, donc, pour changer, hein ? Sauf que cette fois-ci, je me suis un peu amusée avec Lanae's World, et on a partagé le même univers, c'est pourquoi vous retrouverez un peu des mon Charles et mon Erik dans sa fic **Le super-soldat, l'ex-assassin et l'ascenseur (et aussi JARVIS)** , et un peu de son Steve et de son Bucky ici !

Mais on change pas une équipe qui gagne. Et chaque review que je reçois, c'est une victoire fantastique (même si je mets longtemps à répondre nnngh... mais voir les mails c'est fiou !) Les lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux, continuez toujours à nous laisser de petits mots ! On n'y pense pas forcément, on se dit qu'on a rien à dire... mais rien qu'un "j'ai aimé" fera sourire n'importe quel auteur ici présent.

Comme depuis un bon moment, vous pouvez me retrouver sur AO3 avec le même nom, où je poste mes histoires en français et en anglais, ainsi que mes traductions.

Après tout ce blabla, voici la réponse au défi de l'auteur :

 _Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ?  
_ Fiou mais il y a tellement de fics qui m'ont marquées, tellement de romans, je ne saurais pas choisir... Alors peut être la scène de fin de "Que ta volonté soit faite" de Maxime Chattam. Si vous l'avez lu, faites-moi signe !

Sur ce, bon premier chapitre ! (Les six parties sont écrites, rassurez-vous.)

* * *

Erik Lehnsherr, Ingénieur Principal en charge du Pôle Recherche et Développement Mécanique aimerait bien arriver au quatre-vingt-cinquième étage de la Tour Stark _avant midi_ , de préférence. Mais le flot continu de personnes dans l'ascenseur, s'arrêtant à pratiquement tous les étages, semble bien déterminé à l'en empêcher. Il a cessé de retenir un soupir frustré à chaque fois qu'une personne appuie sur un bouton qui n'avait pas encore été sélectionné par ses prédécesseurs, et lance un regard de foudre égalant les capacités de Thor à quiconque se permet de le regarder avec les sourcils froncés parce qu'il les a agacé en montrant bruyamment son mécontentement. Et puis quoi encore ? Il fait exprès, chaque matin, de se garer tout au fond du parking souterrain pour avoir accès à l'ascenseur le plus éloigné de la porte principale, le seul qui monte même dans les appartements de Stark. Mais aujourd'hui, tous les occupants de la Tour semblent vouloir l'emprunter également, à son plus grand malheur.

Il pince l'arrête de son nez en maudissant ce foutu Stark et tous ses ancêtres. C'est le comble, pour un immeuble à la pointe de la technologie, de faire perdre autant de temps à le traverser.

Erik est à deux doigts d'éjecter le reste du personnel à la prochaine ouverture de porte en utilisant les boucles de ceintures et autres colliers. Il a chaud, et malgré ses tentatives de ne faire qu'un avec la paroi, les corps le frôlent, déclenchant des frissons qu'il contrôle à peine. Il ne panique pas. Il inspire profondément, manque de s'étouffer à cause des parfums mélangés. Il ne panique pas. Cinquante-sixième étage. Il sent une goutte de sueur perler à la base de sa nuque, sous le col de sa chemise blanche. Elle grossit, puis se détache, laissant la gravité l'attirer, roulant entre ses omoplates, déviant le long de sa colonne, suivants creux et bosses sans pour autant tarir. Elle termine sa course folle dans l'élastique large de son boxer bordeaux. Plus que vingt-neuf étages. Il ferme les yeux.

La porte s'ouvre, et la moitié des travailleurs sort, pour en laisser rentrer encore plus. Dans la foule, dépassant tout le monde d'une bonne tête, et Erik d'un microscopique centimètre, Steve Rogers, _aka_ Captain America. Il est le dernier à entrer, et est plongé dans une discussion animée avec un homme qu'Erik n'a jamais vu ici. Afin de lui répondre, celui-ci est tourné vers les portes métalliques, son dos tout proche du torse d'Erik. A chaque respiration qui gonfle son abdomen, il peut sentir la chaleur qui émane du manteau de l'homme. Erik, s'il baisse les yeux – non, ne pas pencher la tête – voit le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux sont bruns, et sont suffisamment longs pour former quelques boucles qui appellent à les parcourir des doigts. Il en oublie le monde qui les entoure, comme si l'attraction seule permettait à leurs deux corps de graviter.

La main d'Erik, le long de son corps longiligne, tressaille. Il serre le poing et ferme à nouveau les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il sera bientôt à son étage. Il en aura terminé. Il ne s'occupera plus de cet homme inconnu. Il sent l'ascenseur ralentir et s'arrêter à nouveau, et le mouvement de corps qui portent tous une bague, une épingle à cravate, ou quelques pièces de monnaie. Il sent encore l'homme tout près de lui, peut imaginer derrière ses paupières closes la courbe de son corps si proche du sien.

L'ascenseur frémit en réaction, une secousse qui déstabilise ses occupants, et dans un mouvement général, l'imagination d'Erik devient réalité. L'homme bascule légèrement en arrière et bute contre son torse, la forme de son dos et de ses fesses rebondies épousant son corps. Erik vient l'enlacer par réflexe, son propre dos venant se cogner contre le miroir, et, comme dans un instinct primaire, son cerveau note la perfection de leurs tailles respectives.

L'instant passe bien vite, et très rapidement tout le monde retrouve son équilibre, ce qui veut dire que le contact entre leurs corps est rompu. ça a sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide.

"Wow, heureusement que Bucky n'était pas avec nous." dit Rogers à l'homme qui vient de décoller son magnifique postérieur de l'entrejambe navrée d'Erik, et ça occupe suffisamment les deux personnes pour que l'homme en oublie de se retourner vers lui malgré un rapide coup d'oeil jeté par dessus son épaule. Erik ne sait pas où se mettre, tellement son visage est rouge de gêne et son bas-ventre en feu.

Erik avale une goulée d'air avant de fermer et de rouvrir les yeux, mais peine perdue, il n'arrive pas à retrouver contenance. Steve a repris la parole avec enthousiasme et l'homme l'écoute avec grande attention, comme si, pour eux, Erik ne venait pas de les mettre tous en danger parce qu'il n'a pas su contrôler son mouvement de panique. Erik se concentre sur eux, sur le débit rapide de mots, et les acquiescements de l'homme devant lui. Ils approchent enfin de son étage, et il ne reste bientôt plus qu'eux trois.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le _golden boy_ de Stark, ou peut-être aussi un peu parce que son corps est magnétisé à celui placé devant lui, Erik ne se décale pas. Il est resté immobile tout le long de son trajet depuis les sous-sols ; ce n'est pas à lui de remettre une distance normale entre eux. Mais alors que l'ascenseur ralentit pour atteindre le quatre-vingt-cinquième étage, Steve souhaite bonne chance et bonne journée à l'homme et s'apprête à sortir, armé d'un dernier sourire. Et c'est là qu'Erik l'entend, pour la première fois. La voix chaude, l'accent chantant des anglais du vieux continent. Il mentionne le quatre-vingt-treizième étage, à la plus grande surprise d'Erik. Qu'est-ce que cet homme va faire dans le loft de Stark ? Serait-ce le nouveau jouet du milliardaire ? Ou bien un entretien d'embauche nécessitant un passage par la case lit ? Pour connaître personnellement Captain America, il en faut plus que ça. Erik ne sait pas qui il est, et ça l'énerve. Il ne fait clairement pas partie des Avengers, Erik l'aurait déjà reçu dans son laboratoire, si c'était le cas. Un ami, peut-être ? Mais est-ce que Stark en est seulement capable, d'avoir des amis ?

Erik resserre sa poigne sur son cartable de cuir marron et fait un pas de côté, se rapprochant de la console et de la porte de l'ascenseur. Immédiatement, l'étranger s'écarte et lève une main en signe d'excuse.

Et Erik s'arrête face à lui.

Les portes s'ouvrent derrière lui, mais il n'arrive pas à quitter des yeux ce visage qu'il découvre à peine. Il en oublie cette montée des enfers qui lui a paru durer une éternité. Les yeux bleus, si vibrants, parcourent le visage d'Erik alors que les dents de l'homme viennent mordiller ses lèvres rouges, trop rouges, cernées pas une barbe naissante aux reflets de feu. Et ces tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment son visage, couvrant son nez et ses pommettes comme du sucre glace sur un gâteau – depuis quand Erik s'intéresse-t-il aux sucreries ?

Il sent le mécanisme des portes enclencher la fermeture, et sort précipitamment. Son mouvement bloque à nouveau l'ascenseur en ouverture, et il reste bêtement devant, face à l'homme, qui ne le lâche pas non plus des yeux, immobile. Il semble sur le point de prendre la parole, quand cette fois-ci, les portes se ferment et l'emmènent.

Erik bat deux fois des cils, secoue la tête et finit par se retourner pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Rogers a disparu depuis longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

Et c'est parti pour la deuxième rencontre... êtes-vous prêts ?

J'ai oublié de le préciser en publiant mais... Merci toujours aussi infiniment à **Flo'wTralala** pour ta relecture :coeur sur toi, love:

Merci pour tous vos retours ici et sur AO3, vous me donnez tellement chaud au coeur !

* * *

Erik a pensé à l'incident deux fois ce jour-là, avant de relayer le tout au fond de son cerveau, dans un compartiment qui passe bien plus de temps fermé qu'ouvert ; il n'a pas de place pour les distractions dans son travail.

Quelques semaines sont passées sans qu'il ne croise l'autre homme. Il a pourtant subi trois fois une montée d'ascenseur bondée, à son plus grand désespoir.

C'est à vingt heures qu'il termine sa dernière réunion de la journée avec Pepper Potts, et il doit encore répondre à des mails urgents dans son bureau avant de partir. Ça fait une heure qu'il n'a plus senti les ascenseurs bouger, tout le personnel est rentré chez lui. Mais Erik n'a pas de famille hormis sa mère, avec qui il ne vit plus depuis bien longtemps. Il n'a personne qui l'attend pour manger. Et au vu de son poste au sein de l'entreprise, il n'a de toute façon pas de temps à consacrer aux autres.

Il éteint son écran juste avant vingt-deux heures, glisse les deux dossiers qu'il veut consulter ce soir dans sa serviette, repose délicatement son stylo plume Varius Rubracer, cadeau de ses parents lorsqu'il est sorti major de sa promotion il y a sept ans et alors que son père était toujours en vie, dans son boîtier qu'il enferme à son tour dans le casier sous son bureau. Il termine son rangement, éteint les dernières lumières de l'étage et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, appelle l'ascenseur. Celui-ci est au-dessus, chez Stark, mais il descend rapidement.

Erik sent l'appareil ralentir et fait un pas en avant sans lever les yeux de son téléphone, prêt à rentrer dès que les portes s'ouvrent. Mais il s'arrête net dans son avancée, car l'ascenseur n'est pas vide. Il entend une conversation avant même de se redresser, avant de voir que l'homme de la dernière fois s'y trouve déjà, seul.

Que fait-il encore ici à cette heure-là, quittant les locaux privatifs de Stark ? Il est en train de parler avec JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle qui gère le gratte-ciel et tout ce que Stark pourrait penser à lui demander, tel l'enfant multimilliardaire gâté qu'il est.

« Et là, tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Non, » lui répond la voix dans l'ascenseur. « Rien qui n'altère mes circuits. »

L'homme sourit en regardant les plafonniers aveuglants, d'un sourire si naturel qui dévoile des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, ses yeux bleus si vifs sont rieurs, ses lèvres toujours aussi rouges. Erik a passé ces dernières semaines à ne pas y penser. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a pu _oublier_. Cet homme est tout simplement magnifique.

Il regarde à présent Erik, et son sourire, même s'il cache maintenant ses dents, est tout aussi ravageur, alors que ses lèvres s'étirent d'un seul côté et que ses yeux se plissent légèrement. Il glisse les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en toile foncée alors qu'il tourne son corps en direction du nouvel arrivant.

« Bonsoir, » commence-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, laissant largement assez de place pour qu'Erik entre. « Je pensais être le seul encore ici, mis à part le maître des lieux. »

Erik hausse les épaules en mettant en avant le fin attaché-case qu'il a dans la main. « Travail. » répond-t-il simplement, avant de se tourner un peu plus vers les portes.

« Je vois… » Il lui semble apercevoir un regard approbateur. L'homme sort la main droite de sa poche et la tend vers Erik. « Je m'appelle Charles. »

« Erik. » _Charles_ , pense-t-il. Bizarrement, ce nom semble correspondre parfaitement au personnage. Pourquoi lui a-t-il donné son prénom ? Sa main est chaude et agréablement sèche. Sa poigne, elle, est ferme, accueillante. Les doigts sont plus courts et plus épais que ceux d'Erik, qui a des doigts de pianiste, et l'un est cerclé d'une chevalière. Ses poignets sont forts sous la manche de sa chemise, laissant deviner des avant-bras ciselés qu'Erik rêverait de parcourir.

« Enchanté, Erik. » Le sourire en coin ne quitte pas ses lèvres alors que son regard est maintenant fixé sur lui. Il a prononcé le _k_ de son prénom comme il l'avait fait lui. Est-ce une pointe d'accent britannique qu'il a décelé dans ces quelques mots ? Il s'apprête à lui demander si c'est le cas, mais JARVIS l'interrompt en annonçant qu'ils sont arrivés au sous-sol. Erik cligne des yeux. Il a oublié, l'espace d'un instant, que le trajet est extrêmement rapide lorsqu'il n'est pas constamment interrompu.

Ils se regardent, les beaux yeux de Charles fixés dans les siens, lorsque les portes s'ouvrent.

« Mon chauffeur m'attend, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Erik. JARVIS. » Il ponctue ses mots d'un bref signe de tête avant de sortir de l'habitacle et de se diriger vers la berline noire arrêtée sur la voie du parking.

« à très bientôt, Monsieur Xavier. Nous pourrons reprendre les tests lors de votre prochaine visite. » Lui répond l'IA.

Charles fait un bref signe de main sans se retourner pour montrer qu'il a entendu. Erik a le temps d'apercevoir une jeune femme blonde installée au volant lorsque Charles ouvre la portière passager pour s'installer.

Alors que le moteur – un V8, note Erik par pur réflexe – fait crisser les pneus sur la peinture fraîche alors que la berline s'élance vers la sortie, Erik se demande s'il a rêvé le coup d'œil appréciateur derrière la vitre.

Tout ce qu'il reste de son apparition est une faible odeur de parfum entêtante, qui suit Erik jusqu'à sa voiture.

Cet homme est un mystère.

Un mystère qu'Erik n'est pas sûr de vouloir démêler, par peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver.


	3. Chapter 3

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 3 :D

Merci pour les reviews 3 J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

« Retenez l'ascenseur ! »

Erik aurait éprouvé un malin plaisir à voir échouer n'importe qui à un microscopique instant d'entrer dans le petit habitacle, mais l'accent anglais lui a immédiatement fait tenir les portes en place, le mécanisme répondant à son appel, le coeur battant en rythme avec l'énergie qui parcourt les câbles d'alimentation. L'homme s'engouffre dans l'espace exigüe, suivi d'un grand parapluie qui goutte sur le lino à leurs pieds.

« Charles. » dit Erik pour le saluer.

« Erik, » lui répond le concerné, accompagné d'un mouvement de tête, son sourire déjà présent. Ses cheveux retombent sur son front à cause de l'eau qui s'y est amassée. « Ravi de te voir ici. Décidément, nos chemins se croisent toujours au même endroit. » Il passe une main sur son crâne pour rabattre les mèches rebelles, sans plus de succès. Certaines prennent un angle différent, un peu comme s'il sortait du lit, et cette idée obsède Erik plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait.

Il baisse les yeux sur ses pieds et essaie de penser à autre chose. Comme libérer les portes, par exemple.

Il se racle la gorge avant de lever la main en direction du panneau de commande. « Quatre-vingt-treize ? »

« Non, pas cette fois. Soixante-douze. »

Le laboratoire de génétique. Pourquoi se rend-t-il là-bas ?

Erik ne dit rien et sélectionne l'étage demandé. Il observe Charles du coin de l'œil, note les épaules de sa veste détrempées et l'état de son parapluie. Charles le remarque, alors Erik détourne les yeux et resserre sa poigne sur son cartable. Pour la discrétion, il repassera.

Il entend le rire cristallin qui échappe à sa droite, et ose tourner la tête vers Charles. « Le vent menaçait de retourner mon parapluie, alors j'ai fini sans lui. C'est un sacré déluge dehors, mais tu dois le savoir. »

« Ta copine n'a pas pu t'emmener ? » Erik se pince immédiatement la langue. Le tutoiement, ça va encore, Charles ne semble pas être du type à s'en offusquer, mais c'était totalement indiscret comme question. Mais Charles rit encore alors qu'il se plante entre Erik et la porte, et que leurs regards s'ancrent. Il voit les yeux de Charles parcourir lentement son visage, son cou, son torse, avant de remonter. Charles mord le coin de sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la laisser s'échapper pour qu'elle s'étire dans le même sourire ravageur que lors de leur précédente rencontre.

Il prend son temps pour lui répondre, pose d'abord le parapluie dans un coin avant de retirer sa veste totalement inadaptée au temps qu'il fait dehors pour la garder à la main. Dessous, la chemise noire qu'il porte lui fait l'effet d'une seconde peau, et de grosses gouttes d'eau dévalent son cou pour venir se loger dans le creux entre ses clavicules, visible à cause des quelques boutons détachés. L'éclairage puissant au dessus d'eux laisse clairement apparaître ses tétons sous le tissu, durcis par le froid, et Erik rêve de passer ses pouces sur chacun d'eux pour voir quelle réaction il pourrait en tirer. Il rêve de s'abreuver sous sa pomme d'adam, de sentir tout contre sa bouche les vibrations des cordes vocales lorsque Charles grognerait sous son attention. Il rêve de venir caresser chaque côte saillant légèrement avant de saisir ses hanches, de réchauffer chaque parcelle de cette peau trempée et de la faire frissonner uniquement à cause de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ma copine. » dit-il simplement, les yeux brillants de malice, comme s'il avait parfaitement entendu ce que venait de penser Erik.

Celui-ci déglutit. A-t-il laissé ses émotions se montrer à ce point sur son visage ?

L'ascenseur ralentit sa course et s'immobilise, brisant le moment. « C'est mon étage, heureux de t'avoir revu, Erik. »

Il fait un pas en arrière pour sortir sans quitter Erik des yeux, jusqu'à ce que les portes entament la fermeture. Alors qu'il est sur le point de disparaître de sa vue, Charles lui parle à nouveau.

 _Peut-être que la prochaine fois ne sera pas dans cet ascenseur._

Charles lui fait un clin d'œil rapide avant de se retourner, mais les portes sont déjà scellées avant qu'Erik ne puisse réagir. Qu'aurait-il dit, de toute façon ?

Erik prend une grande inspiration, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir bloquée.

Ce n'est qu'arrivé à son étage qu'il réalise que Charles n'a pas ouvert la bouche lors de sa dernière phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilààààà le chapitre 4 ! :D plus que deux après ça !

Bonne lecture et merci infiniment pour les reviews, je vous réponds vite.

Des coeurs partout à tous les lecteurs !

* * *

La prochaine fois qu'ils se voient, ce n'est effectivement pas dans cet ascenseur, mais ils n'en sont pas loin.

Erik en sort pour se rendre à la réunion qu'il doit avoir avec Stark et les principaux investisseurs des recherches de Stark Industries. C'est vendredi, et il est fatigué de sa semaine. Il aimerait ne pas traîner pour aller s'affaler dans son lit sitôt rentré. Le dossier sur lequel il travaille en ce moment lui bouffe tout son temps, et il lui est arrivé une fois cette semaine de dormir sur le sol de son bureau pour économiser du temps sur le trajet. Sans compter sur les nuits courtes qu'il a fait les autres jours. Ses yeux sont rouges à cause des vaisseaux qui ont éclaté à trop rester devant son écran, et des cernes se creusent sous ses paupières. Il est d'humeur exécrable à cause de Tony, pour changer, qui est encore venu le gêner dans la matinée. Alors il ne s'attend vraiment pas, lorsqu'il entre dans la salle et après avoir refermé la porte, à tomber sur Charles, assis parmi les costard-cravates qui sont là pour l'écouter déblatérer des termes beaucoup trop techniques pour eux sur une supposée innovation qui est censée révolutionner l'armure de Stark. Bêtement, il reste figé là un instant à le regarder, jusqu'à ce que Stark s'éclaircisse la gorge et qu'Erik pense enfin à baisser les yeux sur son dossier avant de le poser sur la table.

Charles le regarde, également, et même si son visage ne montre pas l'ombre d'un sourire dans toute son attitude sérieuse, ses yeux pétillent. Son dos est appuyé nonchalamment contre le dossier de son fauteuil, un bras relevé alors que sa main serre l'accoudoir de cuir. Son costume bleu marine, couvrant une chemise blanche, épouse ses épaules comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Non, en fait, il a _certainement_ été fait pour lui. Sa cravate, elle, est une nuance plus foncée que ses yeux, toujours ses yeux, qu'Erik ne semble pas pouvoir oublier. Qu'il ne semble pas _vouloir_ oublier, non plus.

L'homme l'intrigue d'autant plus depuis la discussion qu'Erik a eue avec Stark juste après leur troisième rencontre dans l'ascenseur. Le génie cinglé l'attendait déjà dans son bureau quand il était arrivé à son étage, et il lui avait fallu son regard le plus noir pour que l'homme ne se lance pas dans une nouvelle diatribe interminable. Il avait pu alors lui poser quelques questions. Et l'enfoiré de Stark avait bien essayé de lui mentir, de lui faire croire qu'il avait une relation sexuelle suivie avec Charles, jusqu'à ce qu'Erik se sente rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, mais il avait fini par dire que de ce qu'il en savait, celui-ci était libre comme l'air, et certainement pas intéressé par la secrétaire à l'accueil ou par n'importe quelle bombe atomique présente dans la tour. Et que Charles avait même mentionné le nom d'Erik lors d'un de leurs dîners. Mais qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, parce que c'était bien trop drôle de voir son Ingénieur Responsable, réputé de glace, se languir de quelqu'un. Erik ne se _languissait_ pas. Il avait seulement exprimé un intérêt pour Charles, de la simple curiosité, rien de plus. Alors il avait flanqué son patron dehors avec la menace de le défenestrer en maintenant sagement son armure dans l'appartement, pour voir s'il s'en sortirait aussi bien sans elle.

Et Erik se trouve maintenant dans la même pièce que les deux hommes. Fantastique. Et les deux l'observent. Toute l'assemblée, en fait.

Bien, pense Erik. Il s'est fait remarquer. Encore.

Il rassemble ses porte-documents, les tape deux fois contre la table pour les aligner et lui donner une excuse de ne pas lever les yeux, puis commence son exposé.

Il ne regarde pas une seule fois Charles, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'il s'arrêterait alors de parler suffisamment longtemps pour que même Tony, qui n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'il explique, le remarque.

Lorsque la réunion se termine, alors que la soirée est déjà bien entamée, Charles est escorté vers la sortie par les autres investisseurs qui semblent tous vouloir son attention.

Erik leur tient patiemment la porte, mais ils semblent tous vouloir passer en même temps et il se fait bousculer. Il fait un pas en arrière pour garder son équilibre en même temps qu'une main se pose sur sa taille. La chaleur du contact se diffuse presque immédiatement à travers le tissu fin de son pantalon, et un simple coup d'oeil lui fait voir que c'est Charles qui se tient là, qui le touche comme s'il avait voulu le rattraper.

Leurs yeux s'accrochent et s'ancrent l'espace d'un trop court instant, et Charles, lorsqu'il se glisse doucement vers la porte, laisse descendre légèrement sa main sur la protubérance de sa hanche, ses doigts englobant le haut de sa fesse. Erik ne sait pas s'il a rêvé la légère pression appliquée au muscle, mais ça n'empêche pas Charles de tourner la tête dans sa direction et de lui lancer un nouveau clin d'œil, avant de disparaître. _Je te l'avais dit._

Et Erik en oublie presque la fatigue.


	5. Chapter 5

Aie aie aie, ça s'allonge par ici ! (je parle bien évidemment de la longueur de mon texte, bande de pervers !)

Est-ce qu'Erik va survivre à tant de frustration ?

* * *

C'est avec un soulagement doublement ressenti qu'Erik est rentré chez lui ce soir-là. Le texto qu'il a reçu sur la route du retour vient de Stark, et il lui indique l'approbation du budget du prototype par les investisseurs – par Charles, donc, entre autres. A peine passe-t-il le pas de la porte qu'il jette ses vêtements dans la panière et va s'allonger nu sur ses draps encore miraculeusement frais. Il s'endort au moment où sa tête touche l'oreiller.

Il est réveillé douze heures plus tard par sa mère, qui est passée lui donner des restes des plats qu'elle a mijotés. La vieille dame est veuve depuis deux ans, mais son sourire n'a pas tari une seule fois lorsqu'il est dirigé vers son fils. Il profite de la matinée qu'il passe avec elle comme rare moment pour souffler un peu, et l'écouter parler de la synagogue et de son jardin en enchaînant les tasses de café. Il se prend une rouste lorsqu'elle lui reproche à nouveau de ne pas assez prendre soin de lui – il ne mange pas assez, ne dort pas assez, ne sort pas assez, mais quand trouvera-t-il quelqu'un pour le faire lâcher prise ? – mais l'accepte avec le sourire, parce que les parents sont là pour ça. Pour pousser à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes mais aussi pour consoler. Alors il lui parle – vaguement, sans rentrer dans les détails – de cet homme qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques semaines dans un ascenseur de la tour dans laquelle il travaille, et qu'il a croisé à déjà trois autres reprises. Il n'en dit pas plus pour ne pas qu'elle le bassine avec une histoire de relation longue alors qu'il ne sait même pas s'il serait intéressé par autre chose qu'un plan-cul, au final. Il n'a pas vraiment pu poser la question. Erik n'est pas du genre à douter de lui, de son physique. Il sait, mine de rien, que Charles est intéressé par quelque chose qu'il a vu en lui. Et Erik, de son côté, l'est aussi. Intéressé, s'entend. Il trouve l'homme hypnotique, que ce soit par son physique (absolument sublime) que par la façon qu'il a de le regarder comme s'il était important, sans même connaître réellement Erik (incroyable).

Erik ne dit pas tout ça, mais il soupçonne parfois sa mère d'avoir un certain degré de télépathie, parce qu'elle sourit malicieusement malgré tout, comme si elle le savait. Elle lui serre la main et pose sa tête fragile contre l'épaule de son fils.

Après son départ, sur une promesse de manger trois repas et de dormir huit heures par jour toute la semaine, il soupire et réchauffe l'une des boîtes sagement empilées dans son frigo et décapsule une bière. Après manger, il profite des rayons du soleil qui frappent son canapé pour commencer un roman qui traine dans sa bibliothèque depuis trop longtemps, puis se change et part faire le tour du parc avoisinant en courant sur les coups des dix-huit heures. Après une nouvelle bonne et longue nuit, le dimanche se partage entre exercices physiques et relaxation.

Pas une seule fois, il ne consulte ses mails ou son téléphone.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il gare sa voiture au sous-sol de la Tour Stark, à proximité de l'ascenseur habituel, ses épaules sont relaxées et son humeur presque joyeuse.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque Charles monte dans le même ascenseur au rez-de chaussée, Erik lui sourit au lieu montrer son habituelle façade impassible. Et Charles est encore plus rayonnant, ce jour-là. Il ne porte qu'un simple tee-shirt noir au vu des températures, qui moule ses biceps, et sa barbe taillée commence à se faire suffisamment longue pour en voir clairement les reflets roux. Erik, lui, porte son habituelle veste de costume, mais l'enlèvera dès qu'il arrivera dans son bureau. Il le salue, mais ne se décale pas, les obligeant à se tenir très proches l'un de l'autre. Il doit légèrement pencher la tête vers l'avant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, et il aime bien ça. Leurs souffles se mêlent et les pupilles de Charles se dilatent. Erik ne doute pas une seconde que les siennes en ont fait de même.

« Bonjour, Erik, » lui répond Charles. Sa voix ronronne presque, et il se mord doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Son cœur cogne dans sa cage thoracique, tellement fort qu'il se dit que Charles doit sûrement l'entendre, et subtilement, ils réduisent encore la distance qui les sépare. Ses mains restent difficilement le long de son corps, les poings fermement serrés pour ne pas attraper l'homme si proche de lui, mais Charles lève les siennes au col de la chemise d'Erik, miment de le redresser et d'ajuster sa cravate comme un amant le ferait avant de quitter leur appartement. Erik déglutit, ses yeux fixés sur l'air concentré qu'aborde Charles qui regarde ce qu'il fait de ses doigts, et avec le mouvement de sa gorge, leurs peaux se rencontrent, électriques. Charles lève les yeux avant de poser ses mains à plat sur la chemise d'Erik, encadrant la ligne de boutons de métal, et c'est le regard ancré qu'il les descend doucement, un pouce suivant la ligne de sa cravate avant que sa main ne se referme délicatement dessus et ne la tire à lui pour que le torse d'Erik suive. L'autre, elle, s'affaire à détacher le bouton de sa veste de costume pour se glisser entre elle et sa chemise, s'installant tout contre sa taille. Erik voit Charles osciller imperceptiblement, comme s'il se balançait légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds dans un mouvement tentateur, qui veut dire _embrasse-moi là, tout de suite_ , et Erik a très, très envie de le faire, mais avant, il a besoin de demander –

« Charles, » souffle-t-il, si proche de ses lèvres qu'il a tant envie de dévorer. « Voudrais-tu aller – »

Mais il sent l'ascenseur ralentir, puis s'arrêter au quinzième. Il a à peine le temps de faire deux pas en arrière en refermant précipitamment le bouton de sa veste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'équipe _entière_ des Avengers. En costume. Et _merde_ ! Il aimerait refermer les portes de force mais Romanoff s'est déjà glissée entre Charles et lui et les autres s'engouffrent à sa suite, le plaquant dans l'angle du fond alors que Charles reste près de l'entrée. Barnes et Rogers sont collés l'un à l'autre devant lui, et leurs corps de super-soldats combinés à la présence du bouclier dans le dos du second l'empêchent de poser les yeux sur l'autre homme. Il voulait – mais pourquoi sont-ils montés, bon dieu ?! Ils l'ont fait exprès ? Il voulait proposer à Charles de dîner ensemble, n'importe où, n'importe quand, juste le voir en dehors de cette foutue entreprise qui semble faire exprès de piétiner chacun de ses petits bonheurs et de ses espoirs, et la relaxation du weekend est déjà oubliée, à ce point-là. Il a juste envie de les écraser, tous autant qu'ils sont, de piéger leurs accessoires pour leurs futures missions on de modifier la structure cellulaire du bouclier pour qu'il n'absorbe plus les balles ou – il fulmine, et ça doit se sentir dans l'espace bondé, parce qu'il reçoit des coups d'œil réguliers de l'équipe de sauveteurs du monde, avant que Captain America ne se racle la gorge.

« Hmm… Tony, on peut monter au labo, mon bouclier me semble plus lourd que d'habitude… »

« C'est ça d'être vieux, » réplique Barnes juste à côté, mais Erik note qu'il masse son poignet métallique de sa main droite, et son regard de glace n'est pas aussi serein qu'habituellement. Steve la recouvre discrètement de la sienne.

Et toute la frustration le quitte aussi soudainement qu'elle est venue. Ce n'est pas le moment de péter un boulon dans un ascenseur, encore moins avec Barnes dans le coin. Parce que, comme tout le reste de la Tour, il a vu que c'était un sujet sensible pour le surhomme, et qu'il n'y a que depuis récemment qu'il accepte d'entrer dans un si petit habitacle hermétique en compagnie d'autres personnes.

Alors Erik ferme les yeux et expire tout l'air qu'il a dans les poumons, puis pose l'arrière de sa tête contre le miroir. Il se concentre uniquement sur le mouvement de l'ascenseur, sur les tresses d'acier renforcé qui font tourner les poulies, sur le glissement de la cabine dans ses rails, sur le fonctionnement de chaque petit appareil de sécurité, sur chaque porte close qui défile pendant leur montée. Il étend sa conscience des champs magnétiques, englobe chaque pièce de monnaie, chaque montre, chaque cran de fermeture éclair, chaque bijou. Il s'isole ainsi, en ignorant le monde visuel de peau et d'os, pour se concentrer uniquement sur le sensoriel, sur ce que lui apporte son pouvoir.

Sa respiration est calme.

Son esprit est au repos.

Son corps est détendu.

Son pouvoir est en éveil.

 _Magnifique, Erik._

* * *

Nnnnnngh j'ai mal pour luiiiiii !

Vous retrouverez ici notamment l'une des scènes "en commun" avec le texte de Lanae's World dont je parle en intro du premier chapitre, que je vous conseille grandement d'aller lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !


	6. Chapter 6

ça y est, on arrive au bout de ce pastis. C'est la der des der. Mais cette der des der est beaucoup plus longue, pour votre plaisir !

Vous m'avez fait rêver avec vos reviews, continuez à être des personnes tout autant formidables ! :coeur sur vous:

Je vous aime.

* * *

Charles franchit promptement les portes de l'ascenseur le lendemain, et Erik vient immédiatement se saisir de sa taille pour le piéger entre la paroi et son propre corps. Instantanément, Charles attrape les revers de sa veste de costume.

« Bonjour Charles, » chuchote Erik, les lèvres proches de son oreille. Il le sent frémir sous ses doigts alors que leurs torses se frôlent.

« Bonjour, Erik. » Ses lèvres frôlent la joue rasée de près d'Erik, et il sent ses dents l'effleurer dans une légère morsure joueuse. Il en frissonne.

« Toi. Moi. Restaurant. Ce soir ? » lui demande enfin Erik.

« Si tu tiens jusque-là, avec plaisir. Ça nous évitera une nouvelle interruption malvenue. »

Erik recule suffisamment son visage pour qu'ils puissent se regarder. Doucement, il s'approche, et leurs nez se touchent. Il entend Charles bloquer sa respiration, et n'a plus qu'à pencher légèrement la tête pour enfin goûter ses lèvres…

C'est sans compter sur l'arrêt de l'ascenseur au quatre-vingt-cinquième étage. Il soupire. « Quand on parle d'interruption… »

Les portes s'ouvrent alors qu'il s'éloigne à regret de Charles, prêt à se diriger vers son bureau pour une _très_ longue journée.

Mais il s'arrête en plein mouvement lorsqu'il remarque Stark dans le couloir, à seulement quelques pas de lui. Mais qu'est-ce que son idiot de patron fait ici à huit heure un mardi ? N'a-t-il pas une expérience folle à réaliser dans son laboratoire de psychopathe ?

« Ah, tiens, Lehnsherr ! Je te cherchais, j'ai justement besoin de toi ! » ce qui n'est, Erik le sait d'expérience, jamais bon signe. « Salut Charlie ! Déjà affairé à déconcentrer mon ingénieur principal, à ce que je vois ? »

Erik tourne la tête pour voir que Charles a quitté sa place contre la paroi où il l'avait laissé un instant plus tôt, pour se tenir juste en retrait d'Erik. Il remarque alors son sourire faussement gêné alors que Charles pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Tony, » commence Charles. « Je crains de ne devoir t'emprunter Erik un peu plus longtemps. »

Erik est complètement abasourdi par l'échange entre les deux hommes – qui se disputent son attention, visiblement – et ne réagit pas quand les portes se referment juste devant son nez et qu'il entend Tony l'appeler à répétition jusqu'à ce que sa voix disparaisse.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers Charles, qui le regarde avec un air faussement angélique, le doigt toujours enfoncé sur le bouton « quatre-vingt-treize ».

« … Charles ? » demande Erik, maintenant totalement perdu. « Tu réalises que c'est mon boss ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me voulait ! » Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et commence à parcourir la longueur de l'ascenseur, deux pas, demi-tour, deux pas, demi-tour, deux pas – jusqu'à ce que Charles l'arrête en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Rien d'important, _darling_ , Tony saura se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand. Et puis, j'en ai assez de les laisser nous interrompre. »

Erik le fixe, a du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes en se noyant dans ses yeux irrésistibles. Charles lui sourit, bien plus doucement que tout à l'heure, et bouge légèrement sa main pour tenir en coupe la mâchoire d'Erik. Son pouce caresse doucement sa pommette. Erik pose sa main sur celle de Charles et l'emmène à sa bouche pour en embrasser délicatement la paume. Le regard de Charles s'embrase, et il vient se coller tout contre Erik. « On est arrivés. » Leurs mains ne se sont pas quittées, et c'est grâce à elles que Charles le guide hors de l'ascenseur. Ils entrent dans l'immense salon de Stark, et Charles l'emmène près du bureau dans le centre de la pièce. « Sois gentil, retiens l'ascenseur ici un petit moment. Juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse finir. »

« Finir quoi ? » lui demande Erik, à présent un peu méfiant. « Tu sais que je suis censé être en train de bosser là, et qu'il va vouloir que je reste plus tard ce soir ? »

« Je sais, » le reprend Charles en déboutonnant la veste de costume d'Erik, « que tu as fait bien trop d'heures supplémentaires ces derniers temps, et qu'il ne te dira rien à ce propos. »

Charles guide Erik jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne appui sur le bureau avant de crocheter le nœud de sa cravate d'un doigt. « Fais-moi confiance. »

Il tire alors doucement le nœud de cravate à lui, et la soie cède peu à peu avant qu'il ne termine de la détacher, puis la fait glisser du cou d'Erik. Le portable d'Erik se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Il décide d'abord de le laisser sonner, mais l'insistance des appels le force à l'en sortir. Tony l'appelle.

Deux vibrations de plus. Deux boutons de sa chemise qui ont cédé sous les assauts de Charles. Il est en train de se faire déshabiller dans les appartements de son boss.

« Charles… » commence-t-il. « On ne peut pas – »

« On peut parfaitement. »

Erik soupire, mais il ne sait plus si c'est parce qu'il sait qu'il est en train de se faire embrigader dans une immense connerie, ou si c'est parce que Charles suçote une marque dans son cou maintenant libre d'accès. Les mains de Charles parcourent librement tout son torse, son abdomen, glissent sur sa taille puis dans son dos. Remontent à ses épaules et le forcent à quitter sa veste de costume qui finit posée – délicatement, tout de même – sur le bureau. « Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés… » soupire Charles tout près de sa pomme d'Adam. Il la mord doucement avant de s'attaquer à une clavicule saillante. Erik sent son érection tout contre la sienne, et il frissonne à chaque lapement contre sa peau, à chaque frôlement entre leurs pantalons tendus. Il n'a pas encore suffisamment récupéré de fonction cognitive pour agir. Une main agrippe toujours son téléphone, l'autre le bureau.

Et lorsque le premier vibre à nouveau, Charles lève les yeux vers lui. « Tony ne lâchera rien tant que tu lui répondra pas. Je compte sur ta discrétion. » Son sourire machiavélique ne laisse rien présager de bon.

Alors après avoir avalé sa salive pour essayer de faire passer ce nœud qu'il a dans la gorge, Erik accepte l'appel et mène le portable à son oreille.

« Stark. »

Il l'éloigne promptement lorsque la voix de son boss se fait bien trop forte pour son tympan.

« … Une réunion urgence avec Frost Industries ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

L'une des mains de Charles s'arrête sur sa hanche et la serre avant de passer sur son fessier. Il ne reste plus un seul bouton fermé sur sa chemise, et l'unique chose qui la maintient en place est son pantalon, dans lequel elle est glissée. Erik ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Il se racle la gorge lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a été silencieux bien trop longtemps.

« Je ne peux pas. Tu sais très bien gérer les femmes, quel est ton problème ? »

« Les femmes, oui, Emma Frost, non ! » répond Stark.

« Emmène Pepper avec toi. »

Charles glisse ses doigts sous sa ceinture, l'ouvre, et s'attaque à l'agrafe de son pantalon.

« Pepper est en déplacement à Tokyo, Lehnsherr ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu sais que c'est une télépathe ! Que Charles ne s'en offense pas, hein, lui au moins il a des principes ! »

Charles, qui parsème les pectoraux d'Erik de baisers, rit. Il passe sa langue sur son téton gauche, et Erik manque d'en lâcher le téléphone. Il ne parvient pas à retenir l'inspiration brusque qui résonne dans le micro de l'appareil.

« Lehnsherr ? »

Erik est sur le point de bredouiller une réponse quand Charles se redresse et pose avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rapidement, il obtient accès à sa bouche et sa langue vient caresser celle d'Erik, l'entrainant dans une danse avide. C'est leur premier baiser, réalise Erik, et soudain écouter Stark n'a plus aucune importance. Il raccroche son téléphone et le pose sur le bureau avant de glisser sa main le long de la mâchoire de Charles et de la glisser dans ses cheveux. Il saisit sa nuque et prend possession du baiser, fait soupirer Charles tout contre sa bouche. Son autre main lâche le bureau et vient saisir, paume ouverte et doigts écartés, la fesse de Charles. Toute sa concentration va au toucher de la langue de Charles contre la sienne, du souffle presque erratique de Charles tout contre sa peau, de l'odeur de Charles qui remonte jusqu'à ses narines, de la chaleur qui se dégage du corps de Charles à chacun de leurs points de contact. Il tourne la tête et change l'angle du baiser, serre Charles un peu plus fort contre lui. Charles, lui, glisse ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau accessible, griffe légèrement ses flancs, parcourt son dos et remonte jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Le téléphone vibre de nouveaux, mais les deux hommes l'ignorent. Charles finit par se reculer, mettant fin à tout contact entre eux. Erik nie le geignement qui échappe de sa gorge.

Charles reprend sa descente sur la mâchoire puis le cou d'Erik, et il ne peut s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière au premier mordillement. Charles laisse une première marque tout près de sa jugulaire frémissante, puis sur la pointe de sa clavicule, avant de lécher un chemin le long de son sternum, et enfin, glisse sur son abdomen. Ses mains parcourent ses côtes, alternent les caresses si douces qu'elles le couvrent de chair de poule, les griffures légères et les prises fermes qui pourraient bien laisser des marques de doigts sur ses hanches.

Tous les muscles d'Erik se contractent, frémissent d'anticipation.

Charles joue un instant avec son nombril, puis suit la traînée de poils blond-roux qui partent en direction de son pantalon ouvert. Le sexe d'Erik est gonflé de désir, tendu, impatient d'être libéré des vêtements qui le tiennent encore prisonnier.

Et Charles ne le fait pas plus attendre, glisse ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer, tire pour en dégager son membre avant de le baisser en même temps que son pantalon. Erik est obligé de rompre son appui sur le bureau pour l'aider, mais reprend rapidement position alors que Charles embrasse son aine, maintenant à genoux devant lui.

Très vite, Charles s'empare de sa verge, et avec un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Erik pour confirmer qu'il le souhaite bien, la prend en bouche.

Erik gémit lorsque la langue de Charles caresse sa fente et qu'il suce doucement la peau délicatement sensible.

 _Ne te retiens pas, fais tout le bruit que tu souhaites. Je veux t'entendre prendre du plaisir…_

Erik se raccroche à la pensée que Charles est venu ancrer dans sa tête et l'attire à lui, le garde en lui, partage les sensations que Charles lui fait ressentir, s'ouvre à lui. Une de ses mains est retournée se tenir au bureau alors que l'autre s'attache aux cheveux de Charles, masse son scalp, tire et caresse. Il laisse échapper plus de gémissements, plus de louanges, plus de excelle autant avec sa bouche qu'avec ses mots, et il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour jouir, pas avec toute la tension qu'il y a eue entre eux. Sa conscience le trahit alors qu'il perd le contrôle sur l'ascenseur à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais il se rattrape, tente de le garder dans un coin de son esprit, mais il a l'impression de tomber, tomber, alors que Charles le tient ancré au sol.

 _Jouis, Erik. Jouis pour moi._

Il ne lui faut guère plus que deux coups de langue savamment placés après ça pour qu'Erik lâche les armes et vienne dans sa bouche. Son souffle est erratique alors que Charles lape les dernières gouttes de semence et remet délicatement son boxer en place avant de se remettre debout. Les genoux d'Erik sont encore faibles mais il prend immédiatement l'autre homme dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Il se goûte sur ses lèvres puis sur sa langue, prend sa tête entre ses mains et met toute la force qu'il lui reste pour le remercier dans son étreinte.

Mais il fait un bond lorsque la voix de JARVIS les interrompt et les sépare.

« M. Xavier, je me dois de vous prévenir que M. Stark sera présent dans quelques instants. »

Erik regarde Charles, incrédule. Vient-il de recevoir une fellation dans les appartements de son boss sous la surveillance d'une Intelligence Artificielle qui stocke toutes les données ? Mais Charles, lui, ne fait qu'éclater de rire. Erik se détend un peu au son cristallin de son amant, mais se redresse et remet prestement les pans de sa chemise dans son pantalon avant de le fermer. Charles l'aide à refaire les boutons, et il a tout juste le temps de remettre sa veste de costume avant que Stark ne fasse apparition à la baie vitrée face à eux. Il ne porte pas son armure, qui reste stockée dans ses appartements, mais le prototype sur lequel l'équipe d'Erik travaille est à ses pieds et le maintient précairement droit dans les airs. Il a réussi à récupérer un vieux gant qui devait traîner sous une table, et s'en sert pour briser la porte fenêtre sans aucun scrupule. Il rentre, et Charles et Erik l'observent tenter d'arrêter l'appareil, sans succès. Erik claque alors des doigts et déplace une fine pièce de métal qui bouche alors la combustion. Stark chute sur son tapis sans aucune grâce, mais finit par s'asseoir pour défaire les attaches à ses pieds avant de se redresser.

« Merci, Lehnsherr. Enfin non, je ne te remercie pas, si tu m'avais laissé utiliser _mon_ ascenseur, je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'utiliser ça ! » commence-t-il en s'époussetant les genoux. « La _Lady_ Frost nous attend toujours, si tu veux bien ! »

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu en aies peur au point de la faire poireauter, Stark. »

« Je n'en ai pas _peur_. Mais si tu as fini tes _batifolages_ , Lehnsherr, on pourrait peut-être y aller. » Stark lève les yeux au ciel en tentant d'afficher une mine exaspérée.

Erik le regarde, blasé, avant de se tourner vers Charles. Celui-ci le regarde également, un grand sourire sur ses belles lèvres rouges. Il lui sourit aussi, plus discrètement, avant de lui prendre la main.

« Tu sais quoi, Stark, part devant avec le prototype. Je te rejoins plus tard. »

Il se retourne et se dirige vers l'ascenseur en compagnie de Charles avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour promptement. Il attrape sa cravate sur le bureau de Stark puis repart. Il ose même saluer son patron de la main au moment où les portes se referment sur Charles et lui, et il ne rate pas le signe vulgaire que Stark lui envoie en retour.

Il laisse l'ascenseur descendre quelques étages avant de l'arrêter à nouveau. Il encadre Charles de ses bras et le fait reculer tout contre le miroir. Et c'est avec son sourire carnassier qu'il vient cueillir ses lèvres, et la cravate toujours à la main qu'il s'agenouille devant Charles.

 _Tu ne peux pas quitter cet ascenseur avec une érection aussi visible, Charles, laisse-moi donc t'aider…_ pense-t-il en direction du télépathe.

 _Avec plaisir_ , lui répond Charles alors que ses mains viennent glisser dans les cheveux d'Erik et que sa tête frappe le miroir en sentant le pouvoir d'Erik en action pour ouvrir son pantalon. Que Stark aille au diable avec ses commentaires déplacés sur l'utilisation appropriée de ses ascenseurs.

oOo

Charles remonte la braguette de son pantalon alors qu'Erik lui embrasse le cou, ses mains laissant des traces de condensation sur le miroir après quelques minutes passées à donner du plaisir à son amant. Charles a encore le souffle court et met tout son poids contre la paroi, et Erik se fait un plaisir de profiter des frissons qui courent tout contre sa bouche.

Mais un mouvement au-dessus de lui le fait se retourner vivement, se mettant instinctivement entre Charles et le bruit. Il sent les portes de l'étage supérieur s'ouvrir, puis celles de l'ascenseur, arrêté une trentaine de centimètres en dessous, avant de voir apparaître Captain America dans l'embrasure. Enfin… son grand corps musculeux qui rentre à peine dans un ascenseur. Puis son visage juvénile qui fait tomber tout le monde, quand il daigne se penche vers eux. Tout le monde sauf Charles, visiblement, essaye-t-il de se convaincre.

Rogers laisse échapper une expiration satisfaite.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Vous êtes coincés ? » demande-t-il. S'est-il précipité à leur rescousse ? Rogers est-il donc incapable de rester lui-même ? Doit-il toujours être en mode Captain America ?

« J'ai entendu des bruits, j'ai fait au plus vite. Mais… Mais. Hum. Désolé du dérangement. » reprend le super-soldat, les joues rougissant lorsqu'il comprend la situation.

Erik se tourne légèrement pour pouvoir croiser les yeux de Charles, qui pétillent, rieurs, heureux, sublimes.

Il entend, quelque part au-dessus de l'épaule de Rogers, un rire qui ne peut appartenir qu'à Barnes.

« Juste à temps. Un peu plus et on aurait _encore_ été interrompus. »


End file.
